silkroadonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
This is a list of words and abbreviations with their explanation used by the players in Silkroad Online. *1: Commonly used in party chat to indicate readiness. *10q: Thank You. *11: Commonly used to say hello. *55: Commonly used to express sadness. *88: Commonly used to say goodbye *1-5*: Often used by thieves to indicate the amount of stars a trader has in his transport. *AE: Accessory Elixir. *AFAIK: As far as I know. *AFK: Away from keyboard,staying logged on but not at the computer. *Aggro: When monsters switch from passive to aggressive, by attacking it or going near it. *AI: Artificial intelligence, Refers to the actions of NPCs and monsters. *AoE: Area of Effect. *AP: Auto Potion. *AR: Attack Rating. *Arm: Armour *ATM: At the moment. *Auto share: Experience sharing party. *Backline: The line of spell casters behind the tanks in an attack formation; your healers and support characters. *Battery: A Bard using skills is to maintain the rest of the party's MP. *Beta: The testing stage after alpha but before public, commercial release. *Blue: An item with a special modifier. *Book: Refers to a group of skills in mastery trees. *Bot: An automated program generally used to farm items. Bots are prohibited. *BR: Blocking Ratio. *Buff: A positive change generally referring to a stat boosting spell Eg. Imbue *Bug: A flaw in the game that prevents it from working as intended. *Cast: To use a spell. *Character: The in-game representation of other players. Often abbverated as Char. *Character slot: Every character created on a server occupies one character slot. *Clean: Weapons or armor with no upgrades. *Cool down: The time you need to wait before reusing a skill. *Crit: Critical Hit. *DE: Double Experience. *DoT: Damage over Time. Any kind of damage that doesn't take effect immediately, and usually comes in separate packets. *Debuff: Can refer to a negative condition, Opposite of a Buff or to the removal of a buffing skill. *Drop: Usually refers to loot from mobs, but can also mean to lose connection to the game. *Dur: Durability *Emote: A command that causes your character to animate an action. *Experience: Points gain through training on mobs or completing quest. *Experience Points:Abbreviated as XP or EXP. *Exploit: A bug in the game that can be used to illegitimately benefit a character. *EULA: The End User License Agreement is a digital legal agreement stipulates the terms and conditions under which players may use their Guild Wars accounts. The EULA is an industry standard, and retains certain rights and ownerships for Joymax, as well as establishing parameters for suspension of an account. All players must accept the EULA in order to play Guild Wars. *Farming: Repetitively killing a certain mob or completing quest. in order to obtain rare items, experience or gold. *Frame rate: the speed at which Silkroad Online graphics update. *FW: Fortress War *GLF: Group Looking For. *GM: Game Master *GP: Can refer to Guild point or Gold piece. *Gold: The money used to trade or buy in Silkroad. *Gold sink: A game mechanic that removes currency from the in game economy and thus counteracts the effect of inflation. *GW: Guild war. *Heal: A affect thats makes the character gain health points. *Health: The amount of life you or creature has. *HP: Health points. *HoT: Healing over Time. *Imbalance: Abbreviated IMBA an imbalance usually refers to something that is overpowered but can also refer to something underpowered, *Int: Intelligence your magical power. *Invite: A request for someone to join your party or guild. *Inventory: The items you are carrying. *Idk: I don't know *JK: Just Kidding *K: Used to denote 1,000 of something. *Knockdown: Abbreviated KD is using a skill to make a mob,person or NPC fall over preventing them from moving or activating a skill. *Kill Steal: Abbreviated KS is attacking and killing something another person is already fighting preventing them for getting the drop or the kill count for a quest. *Leech: To join a party without contributing in any way. Normally by going AFK. *LFG: Looking For Group. *LFP: Looking For Partner. *LFT: Looking For Team. *LFM: Looking For More. *LVL: Level. *LTB: Looking To Buy. *LTS: Looking To Sell. *LTT: Looking To Trade. *Mana: Another way of saying Magic points. *Mastery: A certain group of skills that can be learned by spending skill points. *MP: Mana points. *Mob: A group of monsters. *Mag att: The percentage magical attack on a weapon. Mostly on a spear, sword, staff, cleric rod or harp. *Nerf: A game change which lessens the effectiveness of anything within the game. *NPC: Non Player Character. *NP: No Problem. *Nuke: A magical skill that does high damage *Nuker: A INT based character using high damage magic skills. *Patrol: The set path NPCs Move along. *PE: Protector Elixir. *PK: Player Kill, another way of saying PvP. *Pot: Potion *Pill: A potion which cures most debuffs/DoTs. *PvE: Player vs. Environment. *PvP: Player vs. Player. *Phy att: The percentage physical attack on a weapon. Mostly on a glavie, blade, dual-handed sword, one-handed sword, daggers, crossbow, regular bow and dual axes. *Quest: A task your character can uptake for a reward. *Res/Rez: Resurrect *Screenshot: A is a stillframe image of the game. Screenshots allow players to document events, treasure memories and provide evidence for abuses. *SE: Shield Elixir. *Server: A server is a computers which host Silkroad. *Spawn: The set points on the map that foes, NPCs and allies appear. normally referring to the place you or mobs appear after being killed. *SP: Skill Point. *Solo: Playing the game by yourself, with out any other party members. *Stack: A group of identical items that take up one inventory space. *Tank: A character designed specifically to aggro all the enemies while taking as little damage as possible. *Ticket: An item bought with silk that gives extra experience for 3 hours a day. *Thx : Thank you *Ty : Thank you *Tyvm : Thank you very much *Wiz: Wizard *WTT: Want to trade *WTB: want to buy *WTS: Want to sell *WTF: What the fuck? *Y: Why? *YW: You are welcome